Melt My Frozen Heart-A Jelsa Love story
by 1is97
Summary: Set two years after the events of Frozen. Ever since the ice in Anna's heart was removed two years ago, Elsa's powers had been decreasing steadily. After a seemingly chance encounter with the Guardian Jack, she realizes why and how she got her powers in the first place. Jack x Elsa.


**A Curious Stranger**

Today was not the first time Elsa was feeling a little out of place. She sat in her chair, picking at the food served to her. The formalities of being Queen were not the most exciting, and the current dull talk at the dinner table filled with rich old duchesses did nothing to lighten up her mood. Ever since those fateful events two years ago, sure, she had mastered her powers and became an accepted Queen, but her life was beginning to be more than a little uncomfortable. Speaking of her powers, Elsa had noticed a definite change. Her powers were beginning to give her trouble, not in the uncontrollable way they had years ago, but instead the complete opposite. The intensity of her powers had been decreasing as the time passed, ever since that day when the ice in Anna's heart had been removed. And it was becoming harder to use them.

"So, Elsa dear, are you thinking of marrying yet?" the haughty voice of Duchess Agatha yanked Elsa out of her troubled thoughts. Her hand that had been absently picking at her meatloaf stilled.

"No, I'm afraid not." She replied quietly.

"Why ever not, my dear Queen! We would love to hear of a bouncing baby heir on its way!" Countess Marie piped up, causing Elsa to promptly spray out the water she had been hurriedly gulping down. "A baby!" she cried, horrified. The ladies were shocked into silence and Elsa coughed, feeling the embarrassment begin to overtake her.

"Forgive me, I must excuse myself for the rest of this evening." She hurried out of the dining hall, feeling her cheeks blush tomato red. _Damn these formal dinners, _it was always during these that Elsa managed to make a royal fool out of herself, once again showcasing her virtually non-existent social skills. Anna was always the social one, the friendly one, and for the millionth time in her life, Elsa wished she had also acquired some of those skills. Even if the people of Arendelle had accepted her powers, they had not yet truly accepted _her, _and no one besides Anna, Kristoff and Olaf really even talked to her. They think Anna would be a better Queen, she thought morosely. _And they're right._

She threw open the balcony doors, and sighed happily as she felt the wintery breeze on her face. Snowflakes swirled around her in a graceful dance, and she stuck out her tongue to taste one of them. Winter was by far her favorite season, and she loved the cold, even though most people would disagree.

"Oh well, the cold never bothered me anyway." She twirled around, enjoying the feeling of the soft snowflakes on her skin.

She removed her crown and studied it bitterly. The diamonds twinkled back at her in the shimmery moonlight, as if mocking her. Elsa could feel a scowl forming on her otherwise beautiful face and she forced her gaze away from it and onto the scenery below.

Arendelle was truly a beautiful place, and winter only emphasized it. Snow gleamed on the small houses and the trees swayed to the gentle breeze that came and went as it pleased. Other than that, it was a silent night, and compared to the noisy hustle and bustle inside the palace, Elsa much preferred the soothing stillness outside. The full moon shined down at her, and Elsa could feel that there was something magical in the air tonight. Even the insects were silent, as if waiting for something to happen.

She leaned on the railing, thoroughly enjoying the view. The crown lay unwanted in her hands, a constant reminder of her failure as a Queen. Elsa felt the urge to chuck the damn thing away from her as far as she could, but controlled herself. She reluctantly moved to turn around and leave, but unfortunately slipped on the patch of ice on the ground.

The crown flew out of her hands and over the railing, and Elsa clambered half over the railing in a frantic motion towards it, catching it just in time before it fell. Her relief was short lived as she felt herself begin to fall from the railing and onto the ground thousands of feet below, but managed to catch a hold of it, gripping with all her strength. To her utter shock, the railing creaked and groaned at her weight, and gave way from one side, causing Elsa to sway dangerously towards the ground. Don't fail me, she begged the railing. She couldn't die now, not when she hadn't truly lived yet. The handrail shuddered before finally giving way completely, causing Elsa to fall. She desperately called for her ice powers to make a huge mountain of snow for her to safely land on, but all she could manage was some weak snowflakes. As the ground rushed up towards her, she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. She was going to die.

The air whooshed in her ears as she neared the ground and braced herself for the impact. To her complete surprise, instead of the hard ground, she felt herself being caught in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see ice blue eyes staring down at her.

"It's not everyday girls start falling out of the sky." He smiled down at her, and she felt herself being gently put down on the ground. His hair was as white as snow, and it glowed in the moonlight, even paler than her platinum blonde, and his cold blue eyes were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen.

Winter Prince was the perfect description of this teenage boy, who looked a few years younger than her. Nineteen to her twenty two, perhaps? She could only stare stunned at this beautiful boy who had saved her life. Or had he? Was she actually dead and this was heaven?

"Am I dead?" She asked him tentatively, dreading his answer. He raised his eyebrows at her, but answered when he realized she was seriously waiting for him to respond.

"Yes." He replied solemnly.

"Really?" The abject despair in Elsa's voice caused him to grin, showing beautiful white teeth.

"No." He chuckled, amusement in his eyes.

For the first time in months, Elsa laughed, a joyous sound that surprised both of them. He was toying with her, this stranger was, and she felt herself relax, which she hadn't done in a long time.

"What is your name?" she asked him, curious of this interesting boy who had saved her life.

He smiled again.

"Call me Jack." He said.


End file.
